In general, a user interface displayed on an electronic device includes a background screen image and a menu configuration image. When a menu screen is displayed, menu items are configured and displayed in text form or icon form.
When menu items are displayed and one of the displayed menus is selected by a user input means such as a mouse or a user's finger, an electronic device performs a terminal function corresponding to the selected menu. At this time, the user input means includes a touch input means such as a finger, and a stylus pen that can make a touch input, and point input means such as a mouse, a blow up mouse, and an eye mouse using pupils.
When the user desires to select an additional function or change a setting, the electronic device may display an option menu, selecting a function, or change a setting through the user input means.
When an application screen being executed is displayed and thus the option menu cannot be displayed on the screen, the electronic device may display a button for displaying the option menu on a particular area of the screen, and display an option screen on the application screen when an input by the displayed button is received. For example, when the menu screen having several steps is displayed, the electronic device displays the screen such that the menu screen having the several steps overlaps according to the selected button for displaying a particular menu.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.